Code Breaker
by SakataTetsuya
Summary: With the peace had long gone and wars and chaos continuously scorched the earth that he and his people had forsaken, what will he do? Keeping the old way... or directly involving in? But one thing for sure that he will do anything he can to make sure that Geass will forever disappear. And who dares stand in his way shall feel the wraith of the Code Breaker. Pairing undecided.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Call of Duty, Payday, Code Geass... none of them belongs to me. I own only my plot... *sulking in the corner*. This is my first fic so please, be easy on me.**

 **Prologue:**

 _The true peace... is long gone. How far will you go to bring it back?_

 _Nothing can be taken for granted. Everything has its own price._

 _Victory costs. And everytime... you will have to pay a little more._

 _So..._

 _What are you prepared to pay?_

 _What are you prepared to trade?_

 _What are you prepared to sacrifice?_

 _And more important..._

 _What_ _ **consequences**_ _are you prepared to receive?_

* * *

 **[Unknown place]**

"Clear!" came the voice of a man in blue suit with a strange clown mask

"All clear!" replied another man in black suit, having a different clown mask

"Clear!" said the third man with the same attire

"I got access to the file!" came voice of the fourth man, who seemed to be the head of the group, in a smiling clown mask with a flag pattern on it.

" _ **Good job guys."**_ A voice reached their ears throught their communicators _**"Now connect the drive to one of the computers and I will handle the rest. You guys stay frosty and collect all the reseach notes. The convoy will come soon."**_

"Get to work, everyone." said the leader of the group as he pulled an unconcious body of a scientist away from his table and started collecting the notes

"I will drill the safe!" said the final man in clown mask as he set up the equipment

"If only these notes were money..." complained another man as he shoved the notes into a bag.

"Just shut up and do it, **Hoxton.** " snarled the leader

"I know, I know **Dallas.** " Said Hoxton as he carelessly shoved all the files on a table into a bag

*CLICK!*

"Safe opened!" called the man who had finished drilling the safe

Giving the drill an amazed look, a man couldn't help but praised

"The new drill is really fast, and truly hard to hear its sound"

"Boss did say that yet you didn't believe, **Wolf**. And aside from files and notes, this safe do have money here!"

"Woohoo!" whistled Hoxton "You sure know how to bring good luck, **Houston**."

"Houston, secure those files and notes separately. If they're kept in the safe, it means they're important. Fill the money bag quickly, guy." Said Dallas " **Chain,** you prepare..."

" _ **HOLY SWEET MERCIFUL FUCKING GOD'S SAKE!"**_

But before the man could finish, the deafening shout coming from the communicators cut him off as well as making all the five men cover their ringing ears

"What the hell, **Bain**? Are you nuts?" groaned Dallas, clearly annoyed yet curious. It wasn't everyday that the usually calm and polite ordinator acting like that

" _ **Uranium, Dallas! They're researching about Uranium in order to create a weapon of mass destruction under the order of Britania!"**_ this made the eyes of all five men widen in shock _**"Do all of you bring ME shots with you?"**_

"We have ten shots." Replied Wolf after checking the supplies "More than enough to erase the memory of everyone in this place."

" _ **Good. Now, I want you to give each scientist a full dose of ME shot and drag them to somewhere safe. I have already finished copying and erasing all the data in computers but I want you guys to plant some C4 in the chamber as well as along your escape way. After you have escaped with out loots, bring down the chamber! Now go, your convoy will come in ten minutes!"**_

Cutting the connection, Hoxton turned to Dallas with an annoyed expression

"This escape will be a big pain in the ass."

"Can't be helped. Boss don't want to have any casualty of the civilian and we have no idea if these pals here are innocent or not." Said Dallas with a helpless shrugg

"And those guards are not innocent?" said Hoxton as he dragged a random unconcious body to the mi

"You do know that the moment when they signed up to become soldier, they are guaranteed to have either a medal or a body bag, right?"

"Or both." Added Wolf helpfully as he took out five strange plastic guns and passed them to the other members "Now let's hurry, guys. We only have nine minutes and a half left!"

* * *

"Thank you for you information, Bain. Now you go and make sure the crew will go out without a scratch. Aside from the important notes, I don't want to reward a bunch of dead bodies. "

" _ **Already on it, boss. And don't worry, they're the best and a bunch of the hardest bastards I have ever known. Aside from the taskforce and the frontline teams, of course."**_

"I know. Again, thank you, Bain."

Cutting off the connection, the boss let out a small sigh as he stood up and turned to the huge board behind him.

Names, places, events, maps, intels, photographs, stasis, etc. All on the huge board with numerous marks, questions, notes, connections that could blow the mind of any normal person with its sheer size if one laid eyes on it.

The train of thought in his mind was running non-stop in high speed as he seemed like freezing in his chair until a ring broke him out of his thought

 ** _"Your covers and safehouse have been prepared and loaded up."_** came the voice with dense Scottish accent _**"Also, Bravo 6 and Bravo 9 have arrived at Tatra Mountains, waiting for green light."**_

"Thank you, **Baseplate**. You got the nod. Mission is a go. Rules of engagement: stealth, ME shots free, everyone with Geass or weapons's hostile."

 _ **"Solid copy, C.B."**_ with that, the line was disconnected

They said truth was the first casualty of war.

But... who defines what was truth? Who defines what was "right" or "wrong"?

In the end, truth... was just a matter of perspective.

The duty of every soldier was to protect the innocent, and sometimes that means preserving the lie of good and evil – that war wasn't just natural selection played out on a grand scale.

How ironic.

But... there was one truth he've found...

The world _**up**_ there... was nothing but a giant tinderbox. All it took was the will of a single person with a single match to start the flame of war...

... And he was hopeless to change it.


	2. Chapter 1

_Beyond the jagged edges of war, there were still people who rejected the lunacy of Britannia as well as other factions, countries. Men and women who were willing to stand against the tide._

 _They were humans. They were not tools._

 _They were soldiers. And the duty of every soldier was to protect the innocent, not taking innocent lives away._

 _They wanted a world, a place where people could accept their differences and lives peacefully with each other._

 _They wanted true peace._

 _Naive, they knew._

 _They knew that as long as there were people who would wish for peace, there were people who would wish to invite cataclysm. Just like two sides of the same coin_

 _But every great journey began with a small single step._

 _And that single step had led to one creation._

 _The_ _ ******* *******_

 **Chapter 1: New face joins the fray**

 **[August 17** **th** **– 11:51:37 p.m]**

 **[***** "C.B" *******]**

 **[ Japan/Area 11]**

" _Empty?"_

" _ **Bloody empty. The place had been cleaned and it seems the Geass Directorate had been moved long before we knew about this place."**_

" _No clue about its new location is found?"_

" _ **A dead end, son."**_

" _Thanks, Baseplate. And send my apology to Wallcroft and his friends for making them go into a fruitless mission."_

" _ **He said if you did apologize, he wanted me to tell you it was no problem and stopped apologizing everytime something unfortunate happen."**_

" _Sorry Mac, old habits die hard. C.B out."_

In front of the laptop, sat the boss clad in a white shirt and black pants who now was deep in his own thought, the headphone with microphone now was hanging around his neck. Just when he thought he finally be able to get another clue, he met another dead end. Damn those Britannian and whoever the head of that order was.

 ***INCOMING CALL***

" _ **How do you do, 'Your Majesty'?"**_

" _Stop calling me that,_ _ **Price.**_ _Is there any problem?"_

" _ **Good news. We tracked down a local paramilitary group in Brazil that had connection with Britannia. It's run by a nasty piece of work named Barraska."**_

" _What's kind of connection?"_

" _ **No idea. Intel is sketchy but high chances are the ones connected to them are on your shit-list."**_

" _What's the security look like?"_

Immediately, pictures taken by drones and satellites popped up on his laptop screen showing scenes and a full analyzation of the compound.

" _ **That's the bad news. Strictly second division. Local triggermen with three Sutherland KFs guard the compound. We'll stick out like bollocks on a bulldog. Stealth's not exactly a good option."**_

" _A little too risky..."_ mused the boss _"Can you make sure that_ _ **no**_ _one will escape this and Britannia will not be alerted?"_

" _ **Easy. We can build two or three small jamming rigs to neutralize their contact. Might take a day or two to prepare those and a day to break it down after mission success."**_

" _... You've got a nod, Price. Do whatever you can to extract all the information. And send my regards to Soap, Nikolai and everyone else in the Taskforce."_

" _ **Considered it done, son."**_

And with that, the line was disconnected.

Letting out the long sigh, the boss stood up from his chair and scretched his limps a little. Today had been a long tiring day and tomorrow he had a job, which was a part of his cover. All he wanted now was to have a long and dreamless sleep...

 ***EMERGENCY CALL***

... oh shit. Shurgging his shoulders, the boss put on his headphone again.

" _ **Lenokov of FSB reporting in! The GIGN intercepted a message from a person called 'Yuri' concerning a planned massacre is going to happen at Zakhaev International Airport in 72 hours from now."**_ this shocked the boss to his core _**"While I'm not exactly sure whether this information is reliable or not, two teams of FSB have been en route to Moscow, ETA 5 hours."**_

" _Have you identied the one behind this plan?"_

" _ **Nothing solid. The Intelligences are sweeping up connection and people of interest though we have successfully navigated the location the message was sent. A recon team is currently on their way"**_

" _Send me a full report and footages of this."_ Said the boss through gritted teeth _"And as much as I hate this, if this plan was real, I want those pieces of shit captured alive for interrogation. C.B out"_

" _ **Copy all. Lenokov out."**_

Letting out the long sigh, the boss shut down the laptop and stood up from his seat as he left the secret basement before closing it. While he knew his men could easily handle these, he couldn't help but have a nagging feeling that there were connections between the military group Price had told him and the planned massacre...

*RING RING*

Unfamiliar number appeared on his phone. Just what was this?

" _ **Alexei.**_ _ **Britannia**_ **.** _ **Massacre. Zakhaev International Airport. 6 hours from now. Kingfish will join.**_ **"**

And with that, the line went dead.

"Shit!" cursed the boss as he rushed to the table in his bedroom, opened a secret compartment and took out a satellite phone.

" **Caller, please authenticate."**

"Access code: Code Breaker. Give me a secure line to Lenokov of FSB now!"

" **Patching through in 3... 2... 1..."**

" _ **Lenokov of..."**_

" _The damned planned massacre is real!"_ before Lenokov could finish, the boss immediately cut him off _"It will happen in 6, not 72 hours! Tell your men double-time! Do what you must but Kingfish and_ _ **Allen**_ _must live."_

" _ **Copy all! Don't worry, boss. We will make sure that no cilvilian will fall."**_

* * *

 ***Scene change***

 **[August 18** **th** **– 00:54:20 a.m]**

 **[Zakhaev International Airport]**

 **[Moscow, Russia, E.U]**

*DING!*

The sound of the elevator echoed signalling that it has reached second floor to five men in kevlar vest, their guns ready to blaze

"Remember, no Russian." Said the leader of the group as the elevator doors began to open...

*SHHHHH!*

Suddenly, sparks flew from the button pad and the elevator started falling

"Oh shit!" cursed one man before the elevator reached the garage level of the airport with a loud crash

" **Alexei** , Kiril, pry the doors open." Ordered the leader of the group calmly despite the situation "We need to find another elevator quickly."

With the strength of two men, the doors slowly were opened. But before any of them could escape, a familiar object flew into the car...

*BANG!*

All five men were blinded with white light as all they could hear was the ringing sound. Before the leader's vision could recover, he could felt something pierced through his knees, his shoulders and his arms. Gritting his teeth to surpress a scream, the leader fell on his knees before he felt he was punched in the face and draged out of the elevator.

As his consciousness started losing, all he could think was one word: Ambush.

But how?! He had changed the plan much sooner due to the betrayal of Yuri, there was no way...

"Lenokov, this is Arkady. Kingfish's secured. I repeat, Kingfish's secured. Cleaning and ready for exfil."

"The wounded man is secured!"

And that was all the leader could hear before his world went black.

* * *

 ***Scene change***

 **[August 18** **th** **– 06:20:11 a.m]**

 **[Shinozaki Sayoko]**

 **[ Japan/Area 11]**

"Who the hell do you think you are, you eleven piece of shit?!"

"How dare do you dirty our view, you whore?"

On the pave of street, there were for teenagers assaulting a woman in green maid clothes with long brown hair tied into a ponytail, green eyes and Asian features who was currently lying on the ground while trying to cover herself from the assault. Around her were groceries lying on the round. But despite this, the people around them just simply ignored this or in few cases, could only look at the woman sadly.

And one of them was a young woman with short brown hair and light brown eyes as she was also clad in maid with the differences of grey color instead of blue.

No matter how much Sayoko wanted to help the poor lady, she knew she could do nothing. After Japan was conquered by Britannia, the Japanese was treated no more than trash by the Britannian. And all she could do was pray and hope that those teenager would stop beating the lady soon.

If only every Britannian was like her lady Nunnaly, Sayoko couldn't help but let out a sigh.

But then something caught her attention: a luxury-looking black car suddenly came to a stop near the group and from it, a man in dark brown suit with a blue tie, a black sunglasses covering his eyes and a black fedora hat on the top of his slight messy hair stepped out. Judging from few features she could see on his face, Sayoko assumed this man was about her age and a Britannian.

A thought suddenly hit her. Was this person going to join in the beating? Or was this man going to...

"Oh hey, fella! Wanna have a beating with this eleven whore?" before Sayoko's thought could go any further, one of the three teenagers stopped beating and greeted the young man after acknowledged his presence, which made the other two turned around and looked at the newcomer.

*CRUNCH!*

Without any warning, the first teen was hit hard by a left hook coming from the young man in suit and flew toward a lamp post, completely out cold. Before the second teen could react, an uppercut came right square at the teen's chin as Sayoko could swear that she saw two or three teeth flew out of the teen's mouth before a chop was delivered at the teen's neck. The third teen, who seemed had finally snapped out of his stupor, rushed toward the young man with his fist cocked back but the young man just simply sidestepped before grapping the back of his attacker and threw the last teen head first toward a wall by using the momentum of the dash, thus slamming his head onto said wall and fell onto the ground unmoving.

As expected, the commotion quickly drew other people's attention as Sayoko could hear the whispers of other people

"Who is that guy?"

"He looks so mysterious yet charming!"

"He looks like a Britannia."

"If he's a Britania, why did he protect a lowly Eleven and assault his fellow countrymen?"

"An Eleven-Lover?!"

"Perhaps a half-blood or a Honorary Britannian?"

"But look at how luxury his car is, not to mention I have never seen this model! Only a Britania, especially noble, can afford this kind of cars!"

Despite this, the young man seemed oblivious/ ignorant to the people around him as he turned to the lady who had had sat up from her previous position

"Thank you very much for helping me, kind sir." Said the lady with gratitude as she slowly tried to get up...

... only to be pushed down back to her sitting position by the young man. Without saying anything, the young man returned to his car, opened the trunk and took out a medical kit before he returned to the surprised lady and started tending the lady with his medical kit, , much to the surprise and shock of people watching the scene.

"Are you okay?" asked the young man in a near monotone voice after tending to the lady, much to her embarassment if her crimson face indicated anything as she could only nod

Nodding his head in acceptance, the young man started picking up the groceries around her despite the lady's protest

"Please sir, you don't have to..."

Before the protest could finish, the young man had already finished gathering the groceries and put them in the bag. But instead of giving the groceries bag to the lady, the young man just dumped it in a trash can. This action made some Britannian laughed out loud.

Was this person just toying with the poor lady? Sayoko couldn't help but feel angry at the young man. Though her anger quickly died down when she noticed the young man went into a groceries store with a piece of paper he had picked up earlier and came out five minutes later with a bag full of new groceries !

"Here." The young man offered the bag to the lady, much to the continuous shock of the people around them

"I-I... I can't... You... d-don't..." stuttered the lady only to be cut off by the young man

"This isn't pity. Take it." Said the young man as his tone carried a feeling that he wouldn't take refusal as the answer.

"... I-I... Th-Thank you very much... for your kindness, sir." Said the lady gratefully with a ninety-degree-bow before she received the offered groceries bag

Nodding his head, the young man returned to his car and drove away, leaving behind a shocked and surprised group of people and Sayoko couldn't help but wonder.

Just... who was that young man?

And why did he do that?

* * *

 ***Scene change***

 **[August 18** **th** **– 07:31:21 a.m]**

 **[Ashford Academy]**

"Now, as you have already known this year, we have a new Math teacher joining the staff and today, our class will be the first class he teachs. So please treat him nice, okay?"

"Yes, teacher." Said the students before they engaged into arguements about what kind of person the new math teacher would be

"I wish the new teacher is a young lady. And a very beautiful one." Said a male student

"I agree. Though I prefer a cute one." Said another "A young lady would be very appriciated!"

"Perhaps it would be an old man with long white beard." Said a female student with a bored expression

"Don't be pessimistic like that! I believe it would be a handsome one." Interjected her friend hopfully.

The sound of the door opened quickly shut the noise in the class as all the eyes now turned toward the new teacher in dark brown suit with a blue tie and a fedora hat on the top of his slight messy black hair. He wasn't exactly handsome or dashing though he certainly had his own charm in the eyes of the girls. Although it felt like there was no charisma coming from the young new teacher, he had the kind of aura that demanded the respect from other people.

Stopping in front of the class with an oddly long case, the new teacher eyed all the students with his dark blue violet eyes before tooko of his fedora hat and began his formal introdution in a somewhat monotone voice.

"Greeting. My name is **Harry Gerrard** and from now, I will be one of the teachers who teach Math in this Academy. I hope we will have good time to working with each other in this academy. Any questions?"

(Chapter end)

 **Author's note: The pairing is undecided, maybe a harem. And can you guess who was the lady that was helped by the young man?**


	3. Chapter 2

_There were two thing cosidered having no bound: humanity's potential... and humanity's stupidity._

 _In retrospect, that were both good and bad things._

 _But how was 'good'? How was 'bad'? Only history could say._

 _But would you trust the judgement of something filled with liars?_

 _After all, history was written by the victor._

 _And all you needed to change it were one good lie and_ _ **a river of blood.**_

 **Chapter 2:**

 **[August 18** **th** **\- 11:30:45 a.m]**

 **[Harry "C.B" Gerrard]**

 **[Ashford Academy, Area 11/Japan]**

Taking a small sip from his steaming cup of coffee as he sat in the cafeteria as his case leaned against the table, he let out a small content sigh. His first experience of teaching other people... wasn't so bad after all, though he admitted it was a little bit awkward given he was only a few years older than his students. And he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. He wondered whether Price, **Foley** as well as many other did feel the same whenever they taught and trained the F.

"Hey, really?"

"The new math teacher literally threw a freaking chair at the Vice President of Student Council?!"

"I heard another one said he punched the hell out of Lelouch and threw him out of his class."

... well, beside that. He couldn't help but sighed inwardly as a few very loud 'whisper' reached his ears. He understood there would be misrepresentation when something ran through the gossip network. But there was a boundary that when crossed, a simple truth like the sun rose in the east could still be easily turned into outrightly fictional.

And currently, that gossip network of this academy was working on its top speed spreading rumors about an incident between him and a _very interesting_ student in one of his class.

 **Lelouch Lamperouge.**

Imagine his interest to see a Lamperouge in this place, with the name coincidentally the same with the name of one of the two of Britannia Royal Family who had been sent as political hostages and were assumed dead.

And to make it more interesting, when he had tried to 'poke' Lelouch by... 'criticizing' another Lamperouge who was still in his shit-list despite her 'death', the very few subtle reactions the student had given him had led him to two theories.

One, this Lelouch belonged to a family which was a far relative of Marianne vi Britannia and that family decided to named their child after the Empress's son in order to honor her as well as her son.

Two, Lelouch Lamperouge and Lelouch zi Britannia was the same person.

And to be honest, he found the first one was less likely.

But if the second one was right, then it would raise so many question. Where was his sister? Why did he change his surname to his mother's maiden surname? Why did he let people assume he was dead? What was he up to?

And more important, what kind of role would he have in the future?

Either way, he would have to contact Hideo for further information and investigation about whether Marianne vi Britannia had any relatives or not. Until he had more information, he could only keep an eye on the black hair student and prepare for possible scenarios.

"Excuse me, teacher. Is this seat taken?"

Raising his head slightly, he saw an incredibly attractive female student with shoulder-length blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes stood on the side of his table, a tray of food was on her hands as she asked him politely.

"Take it if you want, **Milly**." He shook his head before taking another sip of his coffee.

This place had a quite good coffee, he praised inwardly.

"How do you enjoy your first day at Ashford Academy, teacher?" asked the president of Student Council with an impish smile as she took a small bite of her lunch.

"Not bad." He said simply before adding in his mind 'And not exactly good, either.'

"How do you enjoy the gossips, teacher?" the impishness now made its way to her eyes as she slightly leaned forward

"I didn't notice." He said half-heartedly. Though he knew it was more like he didn't exactly give a fuck about it.

But come to think about it, he couldn't deny that some rumors about him could be used to help solidifying his cover or confusing anyone who would try to dig into him for information...

... as long as those rumors were not too emberrassing or outrageous.

"But it's amazing, isn't it teacher? Considering how different between the rumors and what you really did." continued Milly though he decided to ignore her.

Seeing him not giving a respond, the Student Council president tilted her head a little before asking another question

"Would you like to have a tour around the school with me after school, teacher? I also want to introduce you to the Student Council, though you have already known me and the vice-president."

"Tomorrow" he replied with a tone that left no room for compromising before standing up from his seat "I have important businesses today and I'm sure your vice won't feel like seeing me anymore for today. See you tomorrow. And remember to do your homework."

"You literally gave us a mountain of homework! Can I do only a half of them, please teacher?" said Milly with her eyes now resembled the eyes of a lost puppy who had just been kicked out by its owner "I have volunteered to become your exclusive guide! Please teacher."

Ah, so that explained why she had said about having a tour with her

"... No." Came his flat reply before he turned away and took his leave, not forgetting bringing his case along.

 **[August 18** **th** **\- 04:30:11 p.m]**

" _Did our men talk?"_

" _ **They always talk, boss. Names, dates, locations, skeletons in many large fishes of E.U. This is quite a jackpot."**_

As his car was automatically rolling its wheels on the street thanked to the autodrive mode, he now could have some time to hear the report from the head of FSO and think

" _Quite?"_

" _ **Makarov said the one contacted him and pay for the planned massacre was a man called 'Pinocchio'. He has never met face-to-face with the client. Also, the wounded man we secured at the airport was the same'Yuri' who had sent the warning message."**_

" _Very good. Anyway, Pinocchio... Name rings any bells?"_

" _Arch_ _ **said she knows him but she said she would only speak to you. Though I'm pretty sure she just wants to trade the information for something that concerns Captain MacTavish."**_

" _...*sigh*... Patch me through to her, Lenokov."_ He couldn't help but let out a sigh.

A few second later, a seductive female voice reached his ear

" _ **Hello, my dear C.B. Do you know how much my girls miss you?"**_

" _What do you want this time now,_ _ **Arch**_ _?" came his dry reply, straight to the point._

" _ **You know, if my heart hadn't already belonged to Soap, I would have claimed you for myself. You really know how to satisfy me and understand me."**_ Seeing that she didn't get any respond, Arch continued _**"Anyway, I want to have another date with my John MacTavish."**_

" _Deal."_ knowing Arch's "healthy obsession"( as she had put) toward Soap, this request was pretty tamed and he was thankful that the woman at least was considering enough to "take thing slow" instead of outrageously trying to rape Soap. And moreover, Soap had dealed with her before so he could do that again.

Not that Soap enjoyed it.

" _ **Splendid! Now for your dear 'Pinocchio'..."**_ after a few second, an image popped up on his phone screen showing the face of a man in his late 50s **"... Lukas 'Pinocchio' Duran, the head of a gangs family in Prague. Recently an Intel reported this gangs family is responsible for the disappearance of many girls and women in Czech. A three-members team of my girls has followed and observed this bunch for a week but has found no clue and evidence yet. Though I believe their objective is going to be changed, no?"**

" _Infiltrate the base, capture Pinocchio, extract information, kill all of them if necessary." He nodded with a small frown."Anyway, how're_ _ **Seo Hyun, Jina**_ _and_ _ **Sunny**_ _?"_

" _ **They're fine, no worry. Though Sunny is still a little too energetic."**_ _Replied Arch dismissively_

" _Good. I will send a back up team to help your team with the new objective. Send my regards to your teams. C.B out."_

" _ **I will tell them you agreed to go with them for a date when you return."**_ _Said his underlings teasingly before the connection went dead._

That woman, he couldn't help but grumble mentally as his car slowed down before stopping in front of his garage. Pressing a button, the garage's door opened slowly before his car automatically entered.

Time for a little rest.

* * *

 **[August 19** **th** **– 06:27:55 p.m]**

 **[Team Metal]**

 **[Prague, Czech Republic/E.U]**

Under a heavy rain, a truck was rolling its wheels on the street until it stopped before slowly fell back into a small alley right next to a very old hotel which had a big words " **Měsíc"** on its old sign

" **Overlord** , this is Metal-01. We have arrived at the RV. No sight of The Fates team."

" **Metal-01, this is Overlord actual. Affirmative. Patching you through to them."**

" **This is Magistrate of The Fates team. Flash the signal."**

A few seconds laters, the back door of the truck open slightly before a hand appeared with a flashlight and started flashing the dim light.

" **... Affirmative. I'm coming out."**

With that, the old garage door slowly went up until it fully opened and revealed a young woman who had fair skin, dark brown eyes and long blond hair tied into a ponytail as she was clad in tight yet revealing black leather combat suit. At the same time, the back door of the lorry opened and three men along with another man from the driver seat stepped out, all armed to teeth.

"What took you so long?" asked the young woman as she seemed annoyed

"Heavy traffic. You're **Magistrate**?" Shrugged the tanned skin man with thin mustache,a pair of sunglasses which concealing his eyes and wielded an ACR 6.8 w/ Holographic sight "Anyway, what's your status?"

"Standing by. Let's go inside. My two sisters are waiting and it's better to let you see the situation with your own eyes. And remember to lock your truck." said the young woman with a nod before she turned back and team Metal immediately follow her into the old building.

* * *

 **[August 20** **th** **– 09:23:23 p.m]**

 **[Cpt. John "Soap" MacTavish]**

 **[Pôrto Alegre, Brazil/Holy Kingdom of Britannia]**

"Get a cold, huh Soap?"

"You're the one who's shaking, Price" came the snort from Soap as waters flew into his face. For some odd reasons, he suddenly had a feeling that a certain woman who had an unhealthy obsession toward him had sucessfully got something to force him to do... something with her.

And somehow, he knew his boss was the one to blame.

"Anyway, with this sudden storm, we can infiltrate the place in stealth instead of knocking the front door now." Mused Soap as both Price and him were on a UH-60 Black Hawk

"The compound is in sight, my friend." Came a voice with Russian accent from the pilot seat "1 hour"

"Thanks, Nikolai." Said Price before he threw the remain of cigar and turned to his companion "Soap, try not to die this time."

"You worry about yourself, old man." Replied Soap with a chuckle before both of them jumped from their helicopter and opened their parachutes, gliding toward the compound.

"Four guards on rooftop." Said Soap through their communicators

"I take the farther two, you take care of the rest." Said Price as they guided themselves past the the three guarding Knightmare Frames to the rooftop

A few seconds later, both men landed on their destination, which quickly gained the attention of the four guards...

"Good night, gentlemen."

... but before they could do anything, Soap's voice became the last thing they heard and they were shot down by Price's P99 Surpressed and Soap's USP .45 Tactical Surpressed.

"Okay, the security office is right below us." Said Price as the parachutes were detached "Keep it silent. All unknown are hostile."

Giving the man a nod, Soap drew out his MP5 Suppressed Red Dot Sight as both of them quietly entered the compound

"There's the security office." said Soap as both of them stacked up near the steel door

"I will handle this." replied Price as he took out his pistol and combat knife and knocked three time on the door. With a low creaking sound, the door was unlocked but before it could be fully opened, Price forcefully shoved in, knifing the guard opening the door and quickly took down the remain guards

"These guys here justed enter their shift a few minutes ago. We have two hours until the next shift." Mused Soap as he checked a board on a wall while compared it to the time "We're bloody lucky today."

"Then don't waste it." Said Price as he checked the camera feed before he started deleting the records as well as disabled the camera system with a few bullets "Okay, the location of HVI is on third floor, we have about ten to fifteen guards between us and the target. Nikolai, are the jamming rigs and the Vulture team ready?"

" _ **They're ready. Waiting to go online."**_

"Okay, when you see the signal, bring the rigs to life and send the bastards out there to hell. Come on, Soap. Let's find this bastard."

* * *

 **[August 20** **th** **– 09:22:11 p.m]**

 **[?.?]**

 **[Unknown place]**

What was that?

After a long time encased in this... place, for some odd reasons, she could feel it.

She could feel something was coming close.

But what exactly was coming?

A disturbance?

A change?

A storm?

Or... an end?

Though whatever it was, there was one thing she knew for sure...

... The moment it came into play... would be the moment things no longer could be made go to anyone's advantages...

Not even her.

Not even Gods.

(End chapter)

 **Author's note: The times I used is the time of each place's time zone. And one thing I found a little bit annoying about Call of Duty series was that they only had few female characters and none of them was the one I want to use.** Arch **and** The Fates **team are characters coming from the online FPS game Crossfire.**

 **And anyway, please read and review. We authors live by the reviews after all.**


	4. Chapter 3

_There's a simplicity to war. Attacking is the only secret. Dare, and the world yields..._

 _And all it takes to change the course of history – is the will of a single man..._

 _And when that single man is backed by an accursed power called Geass..._

 _... That is one hell of a recipe for destruction._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Chase and being chased**

 **[August 20** **th** **– 08:02:31 p.m]**

 **[Harry "C.B" Gerrard]**

 **[Area 11/Japan]**

On the porch of an old traditional Japanese-styled house, a beautiful young woman in white yukata was sitting next to a sake set, on her laps was a _koto_ as her fingers were moving elegantly on the stringed instrument, her lips parted and a soft low yet powerful voice with a distinct huskiness could be heard.

" **Kaze ni yurete hirari maichire/ Swayed by the wind, oh gently scatter now,**

 **Koyoi yamiyo o akaku somete/ and dye this dark night in your crimson color.**

 **Tada yorisotte dakareteitai/ I merely want to cuddle up to you and remain embraced by you,**

 **Kanashimi ga sora ni kieru made/ until my sorrows vanish into the sky."**

*CLAP CLAP CLAP*

"Exceptional performance." Came the compliment from her only listener who was also sitting on the porch

"I aim to please, _Oyakata-sama_." With a smile the young woman bowed elegantly before she poured the sake into the two _sakazuki_ and offered one of the flat saucer-liked cups to her guest "Cheers?"

"Cheers." he received the offeref cup from her hands and drank quietly before let out a wistful sigh

"The sky tonight is so beautiful, isn't it?" Sighed the girl as she poured another round for her and her guest.

With a shake of his head indicating that he would stop drinking, he lied down from where he sat, his hands were used as a pillow while his eyes were looking at the Cassiopeia shining in the dark sky.

"It always is... until humans ruin it with wars."

"Indeed. But please refrain from saying such gloomy things, Oyakata-sama." With a smile, the girl downed her sake cup "Tonight, I suppose to help you release stress from your undercover job..."

"Are you implying that the important information you said you had for me is just a fraud to pull me here, **Yamai?** "

He could hear a hint of amusement in the laugh coming from Yamai

"Oh, I do indeed have information, no worry. But that thing comes later... For now, just enjoy your well-deserved rest, Oyakata-sama."

"My men out there deserve rest more than me." Said the young man with a somber shake of his head "Just give me the information. Rest can come later."

"As you wish, Oyakata-sama. As you wish."

 **[August 21** **st** **– 05:11:26 p.m]**

 **[Harry "C.B" Gerrard]**

 **[Area 11/Japan]**

Sitting in his usual spot in the cafe he usually went to after school, he took a sip of his coffee as his eyes were glued to the newspaper in his hand. But in fact, one of his ears was kept opened to the useless speech/act from the Viceroy of Japan/Area 11, **Clovis la Britannia** , as his mind was on a train of his own thought and mulled over the information Yamai had given him last night.

Arcording to Yamai, **Hiroyoshi Yoshino** , one of the six members of **Six Houses of Kyoto** , had been injured in a failed assassination attempt. This piece of information was rather... confusing, given the position of her in the council as well as her influence was considered to be the lowest. Having her dead wouldn't immediately change anything... Unless there was someone who wished to 'replace' her for their own gain or planning something much larger.

But the second information was what worry him more.

 **[Flashback]**

" _A hijack?"_

" _Hai, Oyakata-sama." Came a nod of affirmation from Yamai "My informant inside the rebel told me that they had caught winds of a capsule filled with poison gas is going to be moved by Britannian and they are going to hijack it in hope to turn it against Britannia. However, due to the position of my informant in the rebel, he has no idea where or when the hijack is going to happen. But I believe you know that's not the real problem."_

" _Clovis's reaction, I know. No matter the outcome of this foolish plan will be, Clovis will have a reason for a 'purge' against the Japanese given what his view is." He nodded grimly "It seems I will be on my own."_

" _Why don't you just call in a team to help?"_

" _Too high profile and too risky. I can't request a team to help me interfere this hijack without solid intel. All I can do now is order a team come here to help me protect civilians from the shadow when a 'purge' will happen. "_

" _Is there anything I can do to help you?"_

" _Yes, there is one thing I need your help..."_

 **[Flashback end]**

*RING RING RING*

The sound of incoming call echoed to his right ear through the earpiece did a wonderful job in stopping his train of thought. After finishing his coffee, he returned to his car and took his leave before he answer the call.

" _ **C.B, this is Overlord actual. Team Anvil and Team Switcher have arrived at the outskirt of Narita. Waiting for green light."**_

" _Glad to have you in my corner, Overlord. Have you found any suspicious activity in all over Japan?"_

" _ **If I send you the image from the Systems, your eyes're gonna bug out from the number..."**_ he couldn't help but smile in amusement after hearing Overlord's quip. In all of his General Commanders under him, Overlord was the youngest and his quips were always welcomed no matter good or bad _ **"... Wait, hold up. An Echelon satelite just intercepted a message broadcasting to the Britannian police force and another to Clovis. Analyzing."**_

" _Do it quick, Overlord..."_

As he was saying to Overlord, a truck went in the opposite direction passed his car.

And right that moment when the truck was paralel with his car, a too familiar glass-breaking-liked sound echoed in his mind as he could feel a phantom sensation on the back of his right hand.

*CRACK!*

"Bloody Hell!"

 **{Play music: WAVE** **(** **niki × EZFG) _ Reol}**

He couldn't help but let out a loud curse as he slammed the brake and did a 180-degree turn before he shifted the gear and slammed the accelerator a little too forceful. With a flip, his car's license plate changed to a fake one.

" _Overlord, Code Geass! I repeat, Code Geass! I detected a Geass or possibly a Code on a truck, currently giving chase! Do you have my location?"_

" _ **Affirmative, C.B. I have located your position. Also, the analyzation is complete. The first message to the Britannian Police Force is about the hijack we already know and it ordered the police force to retrieve the poison gas capsule at all cost. The license plate of the carrying truck is 41-47-23. It's gonna be lively up there."**_

" _41-47-23... That's the truck I'm chasing. That means there's a Geass user in Japanese rebel?!"_

" _ **I believe not. The second message to Clovis concerning about the subject of Code R Project had fallen in the hand of the 'terrorist'. And guess which truck carrying the subject?"**_

" _... Damn..."_

Any curses he was going to let out immediately was cut off by the sound of minigun bullet hitting the road as some of them hit the bulletproof hood of his cars. It seemed those bastards thought he was one of the Japanese rebels.

" _Overlord, this is C.B. Have you locked in the truck?"_

" _ **Affirmative, C.B. Be advised, we're seeing two enemy rotor-wings following you and six KFs heading your direction."**_

" _Bloody hell! Overlord, send your teams to Shinjuku Ghetto immediately to protect civilians. If a 'purge' happen, it will most likely happen there."_

" _ **Copies your last. And try not to die, C.B."**_

Flipping another switch, the secret compartment under the backseats opened and revealed some of his 'equipments' he stored in case of emergencies as well as a black motocycle helmet. Putting on the helmet, he whispered to himself

"On the bright side, at least this's gonna be more interesting than teaching calculus."

Turning the steering wheel, he made his car take a left turn at the crossroad. This made one of the choppers followed him as the other one continued to follow the truck.

*AUTODRIVE MODE ON*

After putting his car under autodrive mode, he picked a RPG-7 and loaded a rocket in it. Opening the side window, he leant out taking aim at the helicopter and pulled the trigger.

*BAM!*

"Damn, sometimes I forget that RPG-7 has the tendency to veer off target at long range." He muttered as the helicopter started spinning and losing height due to the RPG hitting its tail "At least the bastards go down."

Returning his car back to the manual mode, he steered the wheels and turned back to the crossroad where he had left to chase the truck

" _Overlord, this is C.B. Enemy bird is down! Back to..."_

One again, his call was cut off by the sound of bullets hitting his car, but this time the bullets came from the three Glasgow KFs stood at the previous crossroad

" _Nevermind!"_ he shouted into his communicators and slammed his brake, making another 180-degree turn and went back down to the road. This made the three KFs started chasing his car and laid down fire on him.

And for some unknown reasons, except for one or two shots, all the bullets coming from these sons of the bitch completely missed his car.

"These sons of the bitch can't hit a target" he couldn't help but mutter with a small amount of amusement. Not that he complained anyway.

Still, with the distance between him and the three KFs being gradually reduced, those Slash Harkens and tonfas they carried would became one hell of problem for him if he didn't get them off his ass soon. But the problem here was the lack of equipment. He only had one RPG-7 rocket left, a Barrett .50cal w/ Thermal Scope and ten bullets, a USP. 45 tactical surpressed, some frag grenades along with some 9-bangs, EMP grenades , smoke grenades and his HFB with him. Even if the luck was on his side, he could only destroyed two KFs at best.

Unless...

"Damn. I swear I will buy a whole bloody bar for team Anvil and team Switcher as well as bring Yamai to a dinner if my plan success." He couldn't help but laugh dryly as he switched his car to Autodrive before climbing to the back of car and smashed the cracked rear windshield with the butt of his Barrett, creating a hole enough for him to put Barrett through the hole in a good position.

"Now... first step..."

Opening the left side window, he threw out four smoke grenades first, creating a large smoke screen as a distraction. Immediately, all of his frag grenades, 9-bangs and EMP grenades were thrown into the smoke screen. And the moment all the three KFs went into the smoke screen...

*BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!*

... Numerous flashed of light and small explosions continuously went off, effectively neutralizing their Landspinners and reduced their speed. Therefore, the distance between his car and the enemies was increased a little more and keeping his car out of the Slash Harken's range.

"... Steady..." he muttered to himseslf as he aimed at the KFs or more specific, at the waists where the Yggdrasil Drives were located

*BANG!* *BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!**BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

All ten shots hit their targets with precision, with four shots hit the KF in the middle while the other two ate three shots each. The result came nearly immediately: The KFs's gunfire became much less intense as their movement became much slower, a sigh showing the lack of energy due to Yggdrasil Drives became unstable/disrupted as well as the Drives's protection was damaged. As the result, the distance between him and the enemies was increased more

"... Now... Let's hope the luck stay on my side..." the young man muttered as he loaded his last rocket into the RPG-7 before leaning out the window, took aim at the KF in the middle and pulled the trigger.

"Ka-boom." He muttered as the rocket flew toward its target and slammed into the waist and leaving behind a trail of smoke. Immediately, he climbed back to the driver seat, turned the car back to the Manual mode. Shifting the gear, he slammed the accelerator pedal with his right food.

*BOOM!* *BOOM!BOOM!*

The KF in the middle detonated, followed by two more explosions coming from the other two KFs which were caught in the blast radius of the first explosion, thus destroying them. Including the fact that sakuradite was both extremely unstable and extremely explosive, all the pilots didn't even had a chance to eject as the Core Luminous exploded and caught them dead in the explosion.

" _Overlord, this is C.B. Threats neutralized. I need the location of the truck now."_

" _ **C.B, this is Overlord actual. Affirmative. The truck stopped at a contruction site about a click from your location. Sending the location to your phone now."**_

A few seconds later, his phone came to life as the location of the truck appeared on his phone's map.

" _I'm on my way. What's the sit-rep of Shinjuku Ghetto?"_

" _ **Gonna be messy up there. Britannian force's coming close, ETA one hour. Team Anvil and Team Switcher has arrived 5 minutes ago, prepare to engage."**_

" _I'm counting on you and your teams, Overlord. And tell your teams that if they complete the mission and survive, I will buy a whole bloody bar for them.C.B out"_

" _ **Remember to keep your words. And be careful. Overlord out."**_

 **{End music}**

As the connection went dead, he steered the wheel and took a hard right turn. Shifting his gear, he accelerated the car to near its max speed in order to reach the truck as soon as he could. After five minutes of driving, he finally arrived at the truck's location...

"Damn!" he cursed at the scene in front of his eyes: The truck had been destroyed as the backdoors were opened, showing it was empty while a few dead bodies of Britannian soldiers lied around. Grapping his USP .45 tactical surpressed with combat knife, he got out of his car and cautiously approached the truck with the helmet was still on his head. After a few minutes checking the truck but found no clue aside a destroyed empty capsule, he let out a cry of frustration and kick one of the truck's backdoor, making it fell out of its hinges.

" _Overlord, this is C.B. The truck's destroyed. No sight of HVT. I missed my window."_

" _ **Copies all, C.B. I advised you to take your leave fast. A group of Britannian police is coming from the west, ETA 10 minutes."**_

" _Affirmative. I'm en route to Shinjuku Ghetto and now. ETA 10 minutes. I will contact when I arrive. C.B out."_

As he returned to his car, his eyes caught something on the ground: a photo which was burned half of it. Picking it up, he saw the remain of the photo showing a woman with Asian features holding a child.

"Perhaps this is all the clue I could get." He muttered to himself before putting the burned photo in his pocket and left the site in his car.

Another fight was waiting.

(Chapter end)

 **Author's note: The link to the image describing Yamai's look has been added in my profile**


	5. Chapter 4

_The more things changed, the more they stayed the same._

 _Boundaries shifted. Locations changed, the rationale, the objective. New players stepped in. Yesterday's enemies were today's recruits._

 _But power always found a place to rest its head._

 _While sure it mattered who's got the biggest stick, who's swinging it mattered bloody much more._

 _That was why power needed to be restrained or in a few extreme cases... perished...But even then... the knowledge of the powers would still exist._

 _And it was only the matter of time until new spears were forged and wars scorched the earth again..._

 _And that was why..._ _ **"Si vis pacem, para bellum"**_

 _Gotta love the irony..._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Hit and run.**

 **[August 21st – 06:30:13 p.m]**

 **[Bain]**

 **[Unknown place]**

" **O.C., we've got a caller from an emergency line with a lead on the death of Kururugi Genbu . Says he'll only speak to you."**

" **Identifying yourself."**

" _Mac, it's Bain."_

" **It's unusual for you to call on this line, Bain."**

" _*Chuckle* Checking the security of the emergency lines from up here is also a part of my job. Anyway, good news first. I have finally succeeded in hacking the satelites system of the Britannian and their database. One word, and the system control is in our hands."_

" **Excellent. And the bad news?"**

" _I assume you still remember the Lancelot project? It had just been released..."_

" **Already know that, Bain. "**

" _... and guess who is its test pilot? I'm sending his file."_

" **... Kururugi Genbu's son, eh? And what's this diary in the file you send me?"**

" _Give it a look. You're gonna have quite a surprise."_

" **... Oh."**

" _*chuckle*You sound not exactly surprised"_

" **We know that Genbu didn't suicide given his personalities and we do have suspicions about his death as well as his son's sudden Honorary Britannian status. Have you notified C.B?"**

" _I sent him a copy to his computer. And you should read what Lloyd intend to do with Genbu's son."_

" **Hohoho, and that Lloyd dickheed is going to put ya bastard in the Ashford Academy in a near future? C.B is gonna have some field days with this."**

" _Yep. Back to good news_ _ **.**_ _I have found another reason why Kururugi Genbu would ordered a do-or-die resistance."_

" **And what is it?"**

" _... He had a secret weapon. Something called '_ _ **Mikazuki Project'.**_ _"_

* * *

 ***Scene change***

 **[August 21st – 06:32:11 p.m]**

 **[Cpl. Graham "Foxtrot" Heimingway]**

 **[Team Anvil, Delta Force]**

 **[Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11/Japan]**

On the rooftop of a building, four men in Delta Force were secretly shooting down the incoming enemies, thus providing as much protection as they could.

Even when Foxtrot had already heard and seen how Britannian fought in his training, this was the first time he experienced it first hand.

'Purge'?

This was a goddamn massacre!

Just what had these innocent people done against Britannian to be massacred like this?!

"Foxtrot, put some fire one the right!" the voice of his team leader, Grizzly a.k.a Anvil 0-1, snapped him out of his thought. With five shots from his M14 EBR with Thermal Scope, five Britannian men were shot down, thus giving a woman with her infant in her arms a chance to run. If it wasn't for the resistance coming from the japanese rebel, his team's help would be noticed by the Birtannian

"Goddamnit, there're too many!" cursed Worm as he shot down three Britannian men with his RSASS. "I'm out of sniper mag!"

"Tank and KFs incoming." Yelled the last member of team Anvil and the second-in-command, Thumper

"Anvil, let's move! The area's gonna overrunned!" Ordered Grizzly before all four of them rappeled out of the building down to the alley next to the building

" _Switcher 0-1, this is Grizzly. What's the sit-rep of your position?"_ said Grizzly into his communicators as the four-man team moved cautiously

" **Grizzly, this is Sparrow. Shit just hit our area. An unknown white KF had engaged a KF belonged to the rebel. We barely escaped the building before that white KF brought the whole goddamn building down."**

" _Any civilians casualties?"_

" **Negative. We just received an order from Overlord to move to the east side to link up with the High Commander. We're Oscar Mike. Good luck, Anvil."**

" _Affirmative, Switcher. We'll continue the object. Send my regards to High Commander. Grizzly out."_

With that, the connection went dead. Loading a mag into his MP5 Holographic suppressed, Grizzly turned to his men

"Okay, let's move, guys. Stay low and keep quiet. Foxtrot, take point."

With a nod, he quietly moved toward the entrance of the alley. And then, he heard the sound of KF's footsteps

"Hold up. Stay in the shadow." Quickly raising his left hand, Foxtrot signalled his teammate to stop and stood in the shadow of the alley. A few seconds later, two Glassgow KFs moved pass the valley, unawared of the presence of team Anvil.

"... Clear. Let's move." After making sure that there was no enemy, he signaled his teammate to cross the road and into another alley. The sight of some dead civilians bodies made Worm scrunched his face in disgust

"... Those Britannian motherfuckers are going to pay for their crimes." Said Worm through gritted teeth

"When the time's right, sergeant. For now, focusing on staying alive." Replied Grizzly with conviction. After a minute walking, the team came to the end of the alley with a back door. Putting his ears on the door, Grizzly turned to his teammate.

"Multiple voices inside. Stay low."

Without causing any noise, Grizzly opened the door and the team quietly moved in to find out a quite large kitchen that usually seen in a diner. Moving behind the bar, the Delta team saw three Britannian soldier were talking to each other.

"These bastards don't know we're here. Let's take this nice and slow." Whispered Grizzly "I take the middle. Foxtrot and Worm, you take the left and the right. On three."

The three soldiers quietly took aim from behind the bar.

"One. Two. Three."

Before the enemies could even think, the MP5's bullets pierced through their skull and they dropped to the ground, dead.

"Diner clear. "

"Bad guys inbound, boss." Warned Thumper, making the team quickly find a place for cover.

"How many we got?" whispered Worm as a tank, 2 KFs and Britannian soldiers were passing the diner

"Looks like Pendragon out there. We're stuck until they pass." Said Thumper with an annoying sigh as he took a peak from where he hid.

"Goddamnit." Grunted Worm "But what's with this large number? Why would they need a big ass RPG just to kill a chicken?"

"Properly they found the rebel's HQ and intended to wipe them out along with the civilians the rebel had saved." Mused Grizzly as his eyes narrowed "And we lack the means to stop them."

"We can, as long as you're willing to be chased by a whole bunch of Britannian bastards and risk the knownledge of our home's existence." Snorted Thumper

"No way in hell."

"We still have some C4, right? How about we bring a whole building onto them?" Foxtrot's question quickly gained the attention of the rest of the team as they looked at him pointedly

"... What?" he couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable with how his teammates looked at him.

"... That's a goddamn good idea, Foxtrot." The praise coming from Grizzly made him breathed out a sigh of relief while his teammates chuckled in amusement. _"Overlord, this is Anvil 0-1. We need the location of the rebel HQ."_

" **This is Overlord actual. The HQ location is a warehouse about a click away from your position to the northeast. Be advised, there's a large number of hostiles are heading to the place, ETA 30 minutes. Advise you stand down and head to the exfil point 2."**

"Wow, spot on, boss." Smirked Worm but Grizzly just ignored the quip

" _Negative, Overlord. We're not finished yet. Is there any abandonned building nears there?"_

" **Checking... Yes, there's an abandonned eight-story building in front of the HQ about 100 meters. What's in your mind, Anvil 0-1?"**

" _Let's just say we're going to... 'donate' that building to those Britannian motherfuckers."_

* * *

 ***Scene change***

 **[Harry "C.B" Gerrard]**

 **[High Commander of ***** *****]**

 **[G-1 Base, outside Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11/Japan]**

"Man, that was close."

"No shit. Though I didn't expect the security is that loose, not to mention there're too few security cameras. The bastard those motherfuckers are guarding is a prince after all."

"Overconfidence and arrogance make you careless. Do not make that same mistake, mates."

"Roger, High Commander"

"And stop calling me that. C.B is enough"

In a hallway of the G-1 base, C.B and team Switcher under the cover of Britannian infantries were walking in a leisure pace. Though under the helmets, their minds were focusing everything around them to make sure that nothing would caught them off guard. Even with the loose security, they couldn't afford to lose their caution. This was the enemy base, not a park for strolling.

"Cover me." C.B pulled out another C4 pack and planted it in a corner where people wouldn't notice unless they looked closely. On their way they had been planting C4 in order to destroy the base as well as cover their track "Okay, let's move."

"Sir, there's a elevator."

"Good. It will lead it us to the bastard. Chen, Voljin and Brisk, you three head to the engine room, rig it with C4 and EMP, set up perimeter and beacon for the exfil. Keep it quiet. Sparrow, with me."

"Roger."

As the three members of team Switcher took their leave, C.B and Sparrow stepped in the elevator before C.B pulled out an I.D card he had taken from a dead Britannian infantries and scanned it on the elevator scanner.

*ACCESS GRANT* C.B pressed the button with the words 'Command Floor' before he took out his USP .45 tactical surpressed while Sparrow took out his P99 surpressed.

*DING!*

"Two muppets outside. I take the left. Do this quick." Said C.B after checking the hearbeat sensor on his wrist as Sparrow nodded firmly "On three. One. Two. Three."

The moment the elevator door opened, the two soldier stormed out and two surpressed pistol bullets hit the middle of the two guards's faces before they could had even a tiny reaction, dropping them dead on their spot.

"There're four in the command room including the bastard." Mused C.B after taking a look at his sensor as both Sparrow and him stacked up at the door "No need to use kicker charge. Sparrow, prepare 9-bang. We need the bastard alive for a while for a while so watch your fire."

Checking one of the dead bodies, C.B took out an I.D card from one of the dead guards while Sparrow took out a 9-bang from under Britannian armor vest before both of them stacked up at the door

"Ready?"

"Ready, sir."

"Okay. On my mark..." C.B raised the I.D near the scanner "... Go!"

*DING!*

The moment the door opened slightly, Sparrow pulled the pin and threw the 9-bang into the room before both C.B and him took cover

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

Nine explosion went off continuously in fast succession along with loud groans signalled for the duo to storm the command room. With incredible precision, the three underlings were shot in the face, dropping them dead before C.B dashed forward and bashed Clovis's head with the handle of his pistol, thus knocking him onto the floor and not giving the bastard a chance to raise the alarm.

"We're secure." Said Sparrow he locked the door of the command room as Clovis tried to get back on his feet

"... Y... you... What the... hell..."

Before the blond hair prince could finish the sentence, all the air in his lung was kncocked out by a kick in his stomach, courtesy of C.B.

"Shut up, trash." Grunted C.B in distaste before he pressed the silencer-attached muzzle of his USP .45 tactical suppressed onto Clovis's head "Order your troop to withdraw now."

"Re... Retreat?... Why... the hell... should I obey... you... lowly... terrorists..." rasped Clovis breathlessly, which made C.B raised his eyebrow a little bit

*Pew!*

"Gaahhh!" screamed Clovis painfully as the bullet piered through his right shoulder.

"In my defence, 'Your Highness'..." said C.B sarcastically "... We are not terrorists. Anyway, if you cherish your skin and don't want my next 'candy' go through that useless skull of yours, order your underlings to retreat."

"As if... You need... me to order to retreat... You won't... kill me..." came the retort from Clovis which made C.B smirked inwardly

Oh, how much he love to break the hope of these trashes

"Sparrow, let him hear it."

"Roger, sir."

With a nod, Sparrow took out an odd device with some small button on it and pressed the button with a green triangle on it.

" _ **... R-Retreat... "**_

Clovis's face immediately pale the moment his voice was heard from the small device as C.B said in an apathetic tone

"See? We don't need your pathetic life when you had already given us what we need. Now, don't waste the choice I gave you since I have a good mood today. Five seconds."

"I... I... but..." sputtered Clovis fearfully as he held onto the wound on his shoulder but C.B just pressed the gun more forcefully onto Clovis's head

"... Four... Three... Two... "

"Wait! I will do it! I will do it!" screamed Clovis as C.B could smell a faint distant smell of urine coming from the blond man. What a coward.

Before his thought could go further, the voice coming from one of the computers grapped his attention

" **Your Highness! We have been ambushed! A building collapsed right onto us! We received large casualties! We need reinforcement, Your Highness!"**

Well, speaking of convenience, he couldn't help but smile inwardly. His comrades really knew to make him feel proud. Pushing the coward prince toward the computer, C.B pressed the gun onto the back of Clovis's head

"Do it as normal as you can... or else..." said C.B steely as he left his sentence unfinished before he turned on the microphone

"... Re-retreat!" said Clovis a little shaky

" **Y-your Highness?!"**

"I-I said retreat! Do you dare to question me?!" screamed Clovis, the fear now could be seen clearly in his eyes

" **Yes, Your Highness."**

With that, the line went dead.

"Good. Sparrow, do the honor."

"With pleasure, sir. And this's for the people you've 'purged'."

"Wai...!"

And that was all Clovis managed to scream before the bullet of Sparrow's P99 silenced him once and for all. Casting a side glance at the dead body of the blond hair prince, C.B took out a small USB and threw it to his companion

"Sparrow, upload the virus into the system. That should neutralize the black box."

"I'm on it, sir."

"Yamai, this is C.B." said C.B into his communicator as Sparrow started working with the computers "What's your status?"

" **This is Yamai. I'm right under the beacon. The drill's ready for the exfil."**

"Good. You have the go. Try to be discreet as much as you can." Said C.B before he changed the line "Report in, Chen."

" **The engine room's secure. Standing by, sir."**

"Well done. Sparrow and I are coming." Cutting off the line, the High Commander turned to Sparrow "Have you finished.?"

"Standby... Okay, it's done, sir." Sparrow gave C.B a nod as he removed the USB

"Okay, let's get out the here. Double time."

(Chapter end)


End file.
